The Prince and the Stable Boy
by IntenslyHonest
Summary: Draco is a prince whos father is pressuring to marry. Draco likes to clear his head during these times by flying around on his rare Abraxan horses, but there's a new stable keeper who Draco finds absolutely intriguing. AU (NO MAGIC)


Hello Everyone! I know I shouldn't be posting a new story yet, seeing as how I still have a few unfinished ones pending, however I did have to get this one out of my head. I did this one differently though, I have already summarized each chapter so I have it all planned out and I know exactly what will happen, I just have to put it all in words. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The sun shone thru the open curtains and Draco shut his eyes tight. He had overslept again. He grumbled as he staggered out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

After he had showered and used the loo, he made himself look presentable and headed downstairs. His parents were waiting for him at the dining room table. His mother and father both sat at separate ends, reading their newspapers in silence. He took a seat on a chair in the middle of the table and stretched loudly.

"Overslept again, Draco dear?" His mother asked, setting her newspaper to the side. He shrugged.

"Not very fitting for a prince, son." His father stated without looking up.

"I was tired."

His father shook his head slowly and took a sip of his tea. The maid entered the room, placing a cup of tea on the table for Draco, and a plate of biscuits. He took a bite of one and stared out the window into his gardens.

Draco, to put it blatantly, was bored. He lived a sheltered life in the castle and worked all day on paperwork for one of his fathers many businesses. The tedious work always made him anxious.

Draco had learned to deal with that problem though. Whenever he needed to let it out of his system, he would go out to the royal stable and ride one of his magnificent winged horses. Draco had two Abraxan horses and love to fly thru the country side with them. Unfortunately his father always beckoned him back to assist with other things.

He sighed to himself and continued to nibble on his biscuits. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Draco." His father said, folding his newspaper. "We need to discuss the future of this kingdom." Draco cocked his head to the side.

"What about it father.."

"You. You are supposed to take over the kingdom one day. But yet -"

"Uh huh-"

"Here you are-"

"Here it comes-"

"21 and still no wife."

"There it is."

"Draco, its not funny. This is a serious matter."

"Father this isn't like the old days. I will not marry just to produce an heir. I want to marry someone i love."

"Love has nothing to do with it. This is about your duty to your kingdom."

"I highly doubt anyone else in the kingdom cares if i produce an heir. Or if i marry. Or if they have a king." They're miserable anyway, Draco said to himself.

"Don't be so foolish Draco. Now, I have a meeting set up this evening with King Greengrass. He has two fine daughters that im sure you will be able to choose from."

Draco clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. His father was so irrational sometimes. The only thing he could bring himself to do was storm off to his study.

"Really Lucius? Why must you upset the boy?"

"Draco is not a boy, Narcissa, he is a man now and must start acting like it, taking responsibility for his role in the kingdom, and that includes finding a bride."

* * *

Draco looked up from his desk and sighed. He felt like he was doing a lot of that lately. He sat back and looked around his study. Every wall was covered in books. Draco loved to read, and even though he was working, he felt strangely at peace in this room. He has read almost every book in here.

That's how he came across a strange winged horse. In one of his books, there was a chapter on these marvelous creatures, and Draco was smitten with the beasts. Huge, beautiful Abraxan horses. Terribly stubborn animals, and they only drink single malt whiskey. They were difficult to take care of, but Draco's father had enough money buy him the horses and hire help.

Draco wrinkled his nose and looked down at his paper work. He had been working for a few hours now. All that thinking about his horses had him aching to step outside and perhaps go for a ride. He stood from his desk, stretching as he did so, and made his way towards the stables. As he stepped outside, the sun shone brightly down on him and he shut his eyes, trying to slowly adjust to the light. It was a few minutes walk before he could see the stables coming into view, and one of his horses was galloping quickly around the field. He stood and watched, smirking, arms folded over his chest.

As he watched his beautiful horse with interest, he heard a loud whistle. He turned his head towards the stable and saw a dark haired man, shirtless, calling the horse over. The horse obeyed the command and rushed over, being rewarded with a few pats on its head and led into the stable.

Draco's brow furrowed. That wasn't his usual stable keep. He rushed over to the stable and peeked inside. His horses were safe in their own large stables, and the man was using a shovel to clean out one of the extra holds. Draco eyes him cautiously. Had his father hired someone new without consulting with him?

This new keeper worked hard as he shoveled dirt and hay and anything else he found in the way. His muscled rippled as he worked and he stopped every few minutes to wipe the sweat and dirt off his brow before continuing.

"You can come in, you know. It is your stable after all." He said, without looking up from what he was doing. Draco shook his head and raised his chin as he entered, determined to impress this stranger with all he had. He walked over to the female abraxan and ran a hand through her mane and she winied happily in response.

"Why are you clearing out another stable? We only need two."

The man shook his head and he continued to work. "The female is pregnant. You will be having a foal soon, and the stable she is currently in will not be large enough for both." Dracos eyes widened as he stared at his horse. He rubbed her belly gently.

"That is...unexpected. I do like to keep the adults separated."

"Your last stable keep must've be careless."

"Which answers my question about who you are."

Draco saw the man smile slightly as he stopped his work and placed the shovel against a wall. He took out a cloth and wiped his face clean, before turning it on his hands. When he had finished, he put the cloth back into his pocket and gave a small bow.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. Your father hired me last week to take over this position, when your last keeper quit abruptly."

Draco stared at Harry, getting his first good look at his face. He had tanned skin, obviously from hard labor out in the sun, and bright green eyes that dazzled like emeralds. His features were soft and comforting, and made Draco relax in his presence. The last thing he noticed however, was the light scar on his forehead, above his right eye. His fingers itched to touch it but he kept a firm hold on his actions and bowed back.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "I was wondering when i would get the chance to meet you. Anyone with a passion for creatures like these must truly be a wonderous person." Draco stopped himself from blushing.

"They are marvelous aren't they?" He looked at his mare lovingly.

"How did you come across these?"

Draco shrugged. "Reading. I read about them. They fascinated me. So I got one. And then another." Harry nodded his head and walked over to the male.

"Yes. It's incredible what you can find in books. Its like a new world where you can be anything you want. Full of magical things and marvelous creatures." Draco watched as Harry ran his fingers over the horses' giant wings, and found himself wondering what it would feel like for him to run his fingers through Draco's own hair. He shook his head and sighed.

"Yes. What I wouldn't give to be in a whole other world right now. Somewhere...anywhere."

He heard Harry chuckle. His shoulders bobbed a little and he had a smile on his face. Draco soon found himself mesmerized with his beauty. His eyes ran over the toned muscles of this man, his chest and shoulders glistening from the sweat drops. His bright eyes shone in the sun, drawing him in.

Harry gave a slight cough, bringing Draco out of his trance. "So, er, were you out here to ride?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I needed a small break from my work..."

"Alright then, I will get the male saddled up for you."

As Harry turned to get the horse ready, they heard a voice from outside the stable.

"Draco! Are you in there? Stop fooling around with those beasts at once and cone here!"

Draco groaned. "My father.." he whispered to Harry who nodded in response. Lucius stepped thru the stable entrance and stared at the two men.

"I see you've met our new stable boy. The last one deserted us, leaving us shorthanded. Any who, you must accompany me to the castle at once. The Greengrass family has arrived and I would like you to meet the daughters. They're lovely and I'm sure one of them would make a perfect wife for you."

"Father I thought we discussed this, why are you pushing it so hard. I do not wish to marry."

"Nonsense. Now come inside and clean yourself up, no need to discuss our family business around the help." He turned and walked out the stable doors once more.

"Charming man."

"You don't know the half of it." Draco shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It was nice meeting you." Harry smiled and bowed to him. Draco felt a smile creeping over his face.

"You as well." He turned and followed his father back to the castle, a part of him dying to know more about this new, intriguing man who had quite suddenly captured Draco's attention.


End file.
